elenaofavalorfandomcom-20200214-history
Migs, Luna and Skylar
Migs, Luna, and Skylar are three jaquins (magical flying creatures) who support Elena as she learns how to rule her kingdom. Migs is portrayed by Chris Parnell, Luna is portrayed by Yvette Nicole Brown and Skylar is portrayed by Carlos Alazraqui. Background Personalities *'Migs:' The most calm and practical of the trio, he's the one who holds back the other two back from mischief. *'Luna:' The only female of the trio. She can loud and brazen, but can sometimes be quite motherly. *'Skylar:' Fun-loving and happy. He is the most excited about the kingdom's free life from the sorceress. Appearances ''Sofia the First'' Migs, Luna, and Skylar appeared in the Sofia the First special Elena and the Secret of Avalor. They initially interrupt the luncheon that Shuriki puts on for King Roland II and his family as a welcome gift for their visit to Avalor, before then being confronted by Roland's stepdaughter, Princess Sofia, whom they initially are hostile to. However, once Sofia explains she is here to free Elena and put her back on the throne, they immediately become friendly to her and fly her to Alacazar's house to meet Rafa and Mateo. From there, Skylar and Luna fly Sofia and Mateo back to the palace so Sofia can acquire Shuriki's wand. Once she does, they fly her and Mateo to the mountain where the statue of Aziluna is located and watch as Sofia uses the Amulet of Avalor to become a mermaid to reach the statue and free Elena from it. After Elena is freed from the Amulet of Avalor by Sofia, Elena rides on them back to Avalor to defeat Shuriki to free the kingdom and her family. However, she is unable to use Shuriki's wand against its owner, and Skylar is forced to rescue her and fly her to safety, meeting up with Luna, Sofia, and Mateo as they retreat back to Mateo's house to escape Shuriki's archers. After realizing she does not need to do this alone, Elena gets the support of the Jaquins, Sofia and her family, and the citizens of Avalor, to aid her in overthrowing Shuriki and reclaiming the kingdom from her. Luna distracts Shuriki and Esteban while Skylar and Migs help fly Elena, Sofia, and their families to safety with several other Jaquins before turning around to engage Shuriki with the Avalor citizens marching behind them. Skylar drops off Elena so she and Sofia can open the gates to let the citizens in and Migs drops off Francisco and Luisa sometime after that to support Elena as they confront Shuriki and Elena destroys Shuriki's wand, destroying her powers and reducing her to an old woman. After she flees, Elena becomes Crown Princess, having reclaimed Avalor and being heir to the throne. Once done, the Jaquins are proud to once more be Guardians of Avalor under Elena's reign as Crown Princess. ''Elena of Avalor'' In First Day of Rule, they helped Elena and Naomi. Go to Mateo's house to look for information. On who stole the ships. Then after that, they help Mateo, Elena and Naomi look for the ships. Then they help arrive for the coronation of Elena In Finders Leapers, they were again a source of transportation to get the dwende brothers back to their world. In Royal Retreat, Skylar helps Elena free Marposas from King Hector. Their first major role is in "Flight of the Jaquins". They take Elena to the ceremony where Chief Zephyr picks the Navageera for this year. Skylar and Luna put feathers in the ball that Chief Zephyr uses to select this year's Navegeera but not Migs since he has already been the Navegerra. Luna tells Elena Migs was the best Navegerra ever and all his training based on all their tests. Chief Zephyr pulls out Skylar's feather making him the Navegerra. Migs, Luna, and the rest of the Clan object to this on the grounds that Skylar is too immature, irresponsible, and inexperienced to be ready to be Navegerra. Elena defends Skylar and Chief Zephyr stands by the drawing. As Skylar sets out to pick up his trainees, Migs and Luna warn Skylar that being the Navegerra is serious as he will have young Jaquins under his care who have never been to Avalor before and won't have Migs to bail him out if he gets in trouble. Skylar assures him everything will be fine and flies off. Skylar arrives at the gateway and meets his Trainees: Ciela, Avion, and his little brother Nico. Nico gets the group stalled by constantly begging for one more game, for which Ciela and Avion take off for Avalor themselves. Elena, Migs, and Luna get worried and take off to find them only to discover that Skylar is at Pueblo De Oro. They ask him what he's doing with the Noblins to which Nico flies up and says their playing their games. Seeing him Migs states "Nico's here. Well, that explains it." and Luna explains that when Skylar and Nico get together it's playtime all the time. They quickly discover that Skylar's other trainees are missing and go looking for them. During the search, they find a mark that Luna identifies as the Mark of Troyo, an evil magical coyote seeking revenge on Valor's Jaquin Clan for banishing for tricking people into doing bad stuff so he could rule the jungle, and realize that Ciela and Avion went with him. Migs angrily turns to Skylar and tells him "You had one job! But typical Skylar! You start fooling around and now look what happened!" Skylar apologizes and tells him he didn't think this would happen, to which Migs tells him he never thinks at all and that that's the problem. Migs and Luna decide to follow the paw prints to rescue Ciela and Avion. Skylar offers to come along but Migs angrily rejects him and Elena scolds him for his part in this. Skylar acknowledges his mistake and goes off to help rescue his trainees. He gets there in time to see Troyo take his friends captive too. Working with Nico and the Noblins, Skylar defeats Troyo and rescues his friends and trainees. Everyone praises Skylar and they all fly home. All three, along with the trainees, make a return appearance in "Elena of Avalor: Realm of the Jaquins". During the trials for Nico, Ciela, and Avion under Mateo, Migs, and Chief Zephyr, Nico fails the second test thanks to a secret intervention by Victor Delgado. Skylar has no choice but to take Nico back to Vallaestrella to face their father, King Verago, and report Nico's failure to become a Guardian of Avalor. When Elena follows them with Luna, and shortly after that, Mateo and Migs, Verago is happy to see Elena but angry that they are in Vallaestrella, as humans are barred from the Jaquin homeworld because of a previous incident regarding a human. However, when word comes that a forest sprite named Marimonda has been released from her imprisonment, Migs goes with Verago to set a trap, only for it to be ruined by Elena when she arrives with Skylar, thinking Migs was in trouble. Trying to make amends, Elena and Skylar set another trap for Marimonda at the portal to Avalor, only for that trap to fail thanks to Victor and Carla revealing themselves to Elena, wanting revenge on her for the events regarding the Crown Jewels. As Verago chews out Elena for condemning Avalor to become Marimonda's paradise, Skylar finally stands up to his father and tells him off for blaming Elena for Avalor's fate. Impressed with Skylar finally taking charge for once and standing up to him, Verago makes amends with Elena, and together, they travel back to Avalor to stop Marimonda. While Nico keeps Marimonda busy, Skylar and Elena set their trap, fooling Marimonda into thinking she's won as she sets foot on the front steps of the Royal Palace, only to reveal that it was an illusion Elena created, and Marimonda set foot in a jar that would contain and imprison her once more. With Marimonda subdued and her plant growth undone, Elena returns her to Quita Moz in Vallaestrella, only to then be warned of a coming darkness that she must overcome if she is to ever become Queen of Avalor. Back at King Verago's palace, Nico is promoted to full Guardian status, and Verago tells his sons that their mother would be proud of them. However, while Elena and Mateo celebrate with Migs, Luna, Skylar, Verago, Zephyr, and the other Jaquins, the darkness Elena must face is revealed to be Shuriki, seeking revenge on Elena for her previous defeat, and aided by the Delgados, who also want revenge on Elena for their own previous defeats by her. In "The Jewel Of Maru", Skylar and Luna arrive at the grave of King Raul and Queen Lucia to report to Elena and Mateo that some of the Jaquin scouts have spotted Victor and Carla heading for the abandoned capital of Tepet Muul, of the Kingdom of Maru. They take Elena and Mateo there, but Luna is nervous about entering the temple due to rumors of it being haunted by ghosts. However, upon hearing Elena and Mateo in trouble, especially after the Delgados make their escape with the Jewel of Maru, Luna overcomes her fear to try and help Elena and Mateo, but gets stuck in the doorway. After she's freed, she and Skylar take Elena and Mateo to pursue the Delgados, managing to retrieve both Mateo's tamberitia that Victor stole from him while in the temple, and the Jewel of Maru, forcing the Delgados to escape empty-handed, while Elena returns the Jewel to seal it away permanently. Afterward, Skylar and Luna take Elena and Mateo back to Avalor so Elena can make one last visit to her parents' grave, hoping to see them again at next year's Dia de los Muertos. In "Three Jaquins and a Princess", Migs has mated with a female Jaquin named Dulce, who is eagerly expecting the birth of their first children. When Dulce lays three eggs that will hatch into their first children, Dulce leaves to retrieve the only thing that Jaquin babies will eat, Anoki Berries. However, the eggs soon hatch, and Migs leaves to help his mate with finding Anoki Berries for their new children. Luna and Skylar soon arrive to discover the eggs have already hatched and set off to try and find Anoki Berries themselves. They return before Migs and Dulce do, and after discovering that one of the babies became humongous thanks to Mateo's Enlarging Potion, they work with Mateo, Elena, and a repentant Isabel, as she tried to look after the babies for Migs and Dulce, to feed the babies and return the enlarged one back to normal size. When Migs and Dulce return later and find their babies have hatched, and together with Isabel, they give them the names of Mingo, Zoom, and Estrella, and allow Isabel to play with them later on. In "A Spy in the Palace", Migs, Luna, and Skylar are rehearsing their flyover for the upcoming Jaquin Festival to Isabel and Migs' children. When the children don't seem that much impressed by it, Isabel offers to spruce it up with her latest invention, the Sky Painters. However, when Skylar and Luna mess around with them, Migs gets annoyed and frustrated by them playing around with Isabel's addition and quits, refusing to participate in the performance. Isabel speaks to him later, telling him that if he doesn't perform, he'll be letting his cubs down in the process. Realizing she's right, Migs returns to perform with Skylar and Luna in front of King Verago, Chief Zephyr, Zephyr's successor Cruz, and the other Jaquins who attended the festival. None of them are aware that Carla Delgado is in disguise as "Rita Perez" to steal Queen Lucia's Carnaval Tiara for Shuriki, whom they believed was gone for good after helping Elena overthrow her previously. Instead, she had been in hiding, waiting for the chance to take revenge on Elena and the Jaquins. They soon learn of Shuriki's return and her alliance with Fiero, Victor Delgado, and Carla Delgado in "Shapeshifters", and with it now public knowledge that Shuriki was back, the Jaquins refused to let Elena suffer the same fate as her parents and fail to protect Avalor again, and Chief Zephyr has scouts dispatched to hunt Shuriki down. However, Luna is celebrating her birthday party one day and is joined by Skylar, Migs, Migs' cubs Mingo, Zoom, and Estrella, and three more Jaquins, actually Elena, Mateo, and Gabe in disguise as Jaquins thanks to a Shape-shifting Potion Mateo had perfected. Later on, as Luna is about to open her presents, she hesitates when she notices that Chief Zephyr is not there. Cruz, the Jaquin chosen to succeed Zephyr as Chief, says that Zephyr has disappeared and pins the blame on the Jaquin Elena, Mateo, and Gabe. Despite Elena and the others pleading that it is them, Migs, Luna, and Skylar don't believe them, more trusting of Cruz since he's their friend. Under orders from Cruz, Elena, Mateo, and Gabe are imprisoned. However, as Cruz is flying past later with Skylar, Luna, and Migs, they find that Mingo, Zoom, and Estrella let Elena, Gabe, and Mateo out. Pursuing them to Commander's Rock, Migs, Luna, and Skylar are shocked when Zephyr emerges from the cave built into Commander's Rock, before snarling "TRAITOR!!" at Cruz and engaging him in battle. This causes Migs, Luna, and Skylar to realize they have been tricked and Cruz lied to them. After Elena tackles Cruz out of the sky and Zephyr pins him down to keep him from escaping, Migs, Luna, and Skylar, angered at Cruz having deceived them and betrayed their trust, take him into custody and lock him up. In the follow-up episode, "The Scepter of Night", Migs, Luna, and Skylar, joined by Dulce, fly Elena, Gabe, Mateo, and Naomi to Tepet Muul once more, where the first piece of the Scepter of Night was hidden by Alacazar according to the riddle he left behind. They soon run into Shuriki and her crew upon finding the pyramid the piece is located in, and working together, they are able to help Elena get the first piece before Fiero and Victor Delgado can, forcing them to retreat without it. However, knowing that they will be heading to the second piece because they learned of Alacazar's riddle to the second piece's whereabouts, the Jaquins huddle with Elena and the others to plan their next move with deciphering the riddle and following Shuriki to the next piece, hoping to beat her to it. In the episode that follows, "The Race for the Realm", under Elena's orders, Migs and Dulce take Mateo and Gabe back to the castle to lock the Scepter of Night's Staff in the Royal Treasury, while Skylar and Luna take Elena and Naomi to Vallaestrella to find the Mount. However, Migs and Dulce are ambushed by the Delgados, now full-fledged Malvago wizards, and Mateo loses the Staff to them. In Vallaestrella, with help from the Flaringos, Skylar and Luna take Naomi and Elena to the Mount's location, with Luna convincing a Butterfrog into getting the Mount for them so they will let him sunbathe in peace. After deciphering the riddle to the Jewel's location, Skylar and Luna realize it is on Vallaestrella's highest mountain peak, but once there, they are confronted by Shuriki and Fiero on Cruz and his twin sister Vestia. Blinded by her lust for revenge, Elena flies Skylar after Shuriki and Cruz, leaving Naomi and Luna to fight Fiero and Vestia, with Luna unable to help Naomi when she is on the verge of falling off the mountain, while Fiero retrieves the Jewel, and Shuriki reclaims the Mount from Naomi, as Elena exhausted herself trying to hit Shuriki and Cruz and fell off Skylar from fatigue, leaving them too late to stop the villains, but able to save Naomi from falling. Migs and Dulce return with the bad news about the Staff and learn of the Mount and Jewel being taken by Shuriki and Fiero, while also learning of Cruz and Vestia being allied with Shuriki now. As they wonder what to do next, Quita Moz arrives to take Elena to train with her Scepter of Light for the final showdown with Shuriki, having been forewarned by the sacred fire of what's happened. In "A Tale of Two Scepters", Skylar flies Elena back to Vallaestrella for her training with Quita Moz and the Sun Bird Elders Lama, Hool, and Qapa, and is permitted to follow Quita Moz to the location of where the other Sun Birds are when Elena points out she needs Skylar to get back to Avalor. However, during Elena's training, she sees Shuriki flying off on Cruz with the Scepter of Night to cause trouble in Avalor, and Skylar flies her back there to confront her, despite not having fully finished her training yet. As Skylar and Elena chase down Shuriki, they end up luring her back to the palace, where Shuriki engulfs Isabel's tower in Dark Fire to keep Elena busy while she and Cruz escape. Reminded of how she needs to concentrate and maintain her focus by Skylar and Zuzo, Elena is able to use her Blaze to extinguish the Dark Fire and save Isabel. Afterward, with Isabel's encouragement, Elena heads off on Skylar to resume her training. Later, as they are flying to Nueva Vista to join Elena and her family for their summer vacation there in "Elena of Avalor: Song of the Sirenas", Migs, Luna, and Skylar spot Shuriki's crew and try to engage them, only for Shuriki to use the Scepter of Night to disorient them so her crew could escape. Heading to Nueva Vista to warn Elena that Shuriki was heading that way, they join Mateo, Naomi, and Gabe with protecting Elena, but when they are lured away by the Delgados acting as decoys, Elena is nearly drowned by Shuriki and Fiero. Later on, learning that Elena had been captured by the Duke, revealing him to be allied with Shuriki as well, Migs, Luna, and Skylar help Mateo, Naomi, and Gabe bust Elena, her family, and Sirena Crown Princess Marisa, out of the tower they were imprisoned in, and join in the fight to defeat Shuriki's crew for good, with Skylar having Elena fly on him to face Shuriki and Cruz while Luna and Migs dealt with the backstabbing Duke. Though Shuriki manages to disorient and cause Skylar to crash, he soon discovers that Elena killed Shuriki, but was too fatigued to stop Cruz from flying off with the Scepter of Night's Jewel, the only thing that survived Elena's attack with the Scepter of Light. Skylar comforts Elena as she is relieved that it is finally over, and joins Migs and Luna as they watch as Elena has the Duke locked up for his treason, and forges a new alliance and friendship with Sirena King Pescoro. Later on, in "Snow Place Like Home", Luna is stranded with Elena, Naomi, Mateo, and Esteban at Avalor Palace due to a blizzard conjured by the Delgados to escape the pursuit of Gabe and two of his men. After an argument with Esteban, Naomi, and Mateo that causes Elena to leave them to be alone for a while after they blame her for all the debacle that's happened, Luna, Naomi, Mateo, blame Esteban after he blames them first, but after he explains what happened to his grandparents, Luna reveals he still has family in the palace, and as all four realize they owe Elena an apology, feeling guilty about their behavior, they make it up to Elena. After Mateo disperses the Delgados' blizzard, Naomi and Mateo invite Rafa and the Turners to enjoy Navidad with Elena and her family. In "Not Without My Magic", Skylar flies Elena to Vallaestrella to speak with Quita Moz when Elena discovers her Scepter of Light is damaged from being struck by Shuriki and the Scepter of Night's Dark Fire spell during their final battle in Nueva Vista, believing the Sun Bird can help fix it. When they reach him, Quita Moz reveals that the Scepter needs to be looked over by the other Sun Birds before it can be mended, and supplies Elena with a crystal tamberitia to use for the time being, with advice to receive training from Mateo on properly using it. After they leave and return to the portal to Avalor, Skylar's father, King Verago, arrives to reveal that he's been looking for Cruz and Vestia, and soon is told that the jungle is on fire, making him concerned as the jungle has never been on fire since before he was born. Skylar and Elena fly to a lake and use the large lily pads there to carry water to the flames to douse them with. When Cruz and Vestia appear and reveal they let the source of the fires out, a fire imp from one of Quita Moz's jars, Verago has them arrested while Skylar and Elena hunt down the fire imp. However, when Elena only makes things worse trying to capture the fire imp using her crystal tamberitia, Skylar reprimands her for not listening to him or Quita Moz, causing Elena to realize she's relied on magic way too much and it has become a liability for her. Through song, Skylar convinces her there are other ways to protect Avalor without magic, and when they return to the Jaquin Royal Palace to find the fire imp has set it ablaze, they soon learn from Cruz and Vestia, alongside Verago, that the fire imp is looking for its mistress, a sorceress the Jaquins banished long ago. Skylar and his father support Elena with setting a trap for the fire imp, while Cruz and Vestia, in a bid to prove their remorse and repentance, are allowed to help lure the fire imp to Elena. The plan works and the fire imp is recaptured. As a result, Verago pardons Cruz and Vestia, and the two Jaquin siblings leave to continue making amends with the rest of the Jaquins, while Skylar and Elena return to Quita Moz to return both the jar and the crystal tamberitia. Before they can leave, the sacred fire speaks to Quita Moz, who reveals that the test the fire had forewarned off that Elena must pass to become Queen of Avalor still looms on the horizon, shocking her that her ultimate victory over Shuriki was not the test. Skylar comforts her and assures her he will be there to support her when the time for her test comes, making her feel much better. Skylar later has to take over for his father as the King of the Jaquins in "King Skylar" when Verago falls ill, thus leaving Skylar as the eldest son and heir to the throne to act as king in Verago's stead until he recovers. Trivia *Their species, a jaquin, is a cross between a jaguar and a macaw, which are both indigenous animals to Latin America. *They are a source of transportation in the whole series. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Jaquins Category:Animals Category:Siblings Category:Parents Category:Stubs